


FFVII Haiku

by kitsune13tamlin



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Maybe - Freeform, Writing Exercise, hints of ships, mostly just trying to condense things into as few words as possible, much abuse of the defination of haiku, to see if someone as wordy as me can, wrote this so forever ago I hardly remember it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsune13tamlin/pseuds/kitsune13tamlin
Summary: little haikus taken from the beginning of the game, brought back because I just stumbled over them again and in honor of the possibility of a new release one of these days and how much sheer fun and emotion the beginning of the game managed to pack into itself originally





	FFVII Haiku

Up the mountain trial

Even when he catches up

He’s still left behind.

Waiting for her hero

She sees uniforms of blue

And misses his eyes.

In fire, the world dies

Under the ash, three souls melt

(New, strange, transmuted.)

Become something strange

(unknown mutations)

Dingy yellow light

Stains that don’t rub out or fade

Dirty knuckled angel

Green water under glass

Bubbles, whispers, in the mind

Clean faced monster’s child

Flowers in a church

Lose their name to silent years

Grow used to salt water.

Come and gone hero

Rain falls soft on silent stone.

The world will scream later.

Familiar stranger

She takes him home, against odds

And listens to lies

A childhood promise

Somewhat lost in translation

Convenient excuse.

So this guy are sick

Big bro, little bubbies

made sense at the time

Barret, protect Tifa

she was supposed to save him.

off to a bad start

she wears pink for him

even though he can’t see her

it makes her feel brave.

her noble hero

arrives in something silky,

smelling of hookers.

‘It’s nothing’, she says

Denying like a child

meaning ‘everything’

Suddenly the flower

Doesn’t seem the gift she thought

Sideways second glance

(pink bow, floral scent).

The price is one date

In the sterile cell she hears

And pays in heart break.


End file.
